KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2015
23:58:15 Surprise Training >:D 23:58:28 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:58:55 and your a turtle,captian? 23:58:58 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:59:09 *is tied in a closet* help! 23:59:10 *runs though a forest while sniipers fire live rounds at me, put mines on the ground* 23:59:28 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:34 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:59:41 DONT ASK *hits her head again* 00:00:09 OW 00:00:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:26 *makes kururu into soup* bad fish 00:00:34 ..*sad8 00:00:48 *still on Lumi's head* *^* Never question 00:00:59 ok,captain kuru 00:01:26 *comes out of the forest with only one boot* Anybody seen a green boot? Oh and girls, let him out. *the two Toy Bonnies take Brandon out the closest and untie him* 00:01:29 *questions his logic daily* 00:01:47 is this to learn bankai? 00:01:58 ..fgr.. 00:02:07 kuru bankai is for the weak XD 00:02:14 i never use it 00:02:22 *walks past Lumina, the tank top shot to bits and has some blood coming out* 00:02:23 well sometimes to troll 00:02:24 Not my Bankai Max 00:02:33 Though it's been years 00:02:56 you know right XD 00:03:00 you getting old 00:03:01 .... kururu give me the weed.... *is a cop* 00:03:02 *already has bankai* 00:03:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:03:11 Sil: *she gives Uncle Max a special cocktail* 00:03:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:03:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:54 Lumi you get to see me use my Bankai 00:04:06 Max get your fat ass ready 00:04:25 *walks away still bleeding* 00:04:26 tthank you captain 00:04:27 old perv dont talk to me like that 00:04:45 *hands kuru a konpaku to get out of his gigai* 00:05:33 Oh please. I'm wrose, why you think Lumina quit been my maid? 00:06:05 *places it back in her hands and appears in my normal form looking at Max* I have a move that not even Max can dodge or block or use his clone to evade 00:06:11 trust me i hve many reasons 00:06:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:06:18 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:06:30 lumina.. 00:06:32 *hands Lumi my staff* Hold this 00:06:39 shot 00:06:41 And we all know one. 00:06:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:55 you sure? *grabs it worriedly* 00:06:56 did you get my pm 00:07:08 also..lumina..unblock pm..pwease? 00:07:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:07:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:24 Ready Max? 00:07:32 i am 00:07:40 stands on the ground * 00:07:50 shot pm 00:07:57 please wait brandon 00:08:01 Bankai *a small breeze begins to blow* 00:08:12 ok.. 00:08:19 watches * 00:08:29 Great, I'm now reading Foxy's lines in a pirate voice. 00:08:34 *sits alone sad* 00:09:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:09:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:29 *before Max could react I walk past him and he explodes in blood as the small gust of wind stops* Genjo Goku 00:10:18 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:10:25 anather time stop 00:10:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:30 a-a wind based zanpakuto? 00:10:58 *catches a leaf and breathes softly* Not a time nor wind based 00:11:10 *taps my head* 00:11:51 *dumbfounded still* 00:13:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:13:18 Sil: *she hugs Caring* Hey sis. 00:13:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:45 *grabs my staff from Lumi* 00:13:59 you look like perv master roshi tho 00:15:07 But my staff is a sword 00:15:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:15:20 uruhara 00:15:34 no yamamoto 00:15:36 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:15:47 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 thats my captain. makes 0 sense lol 00:16:13 Kinda like me huh Lumina? 00:16:26 Yeah but I'm skillfull 00:16:31 er yes? 00:16:33 kuru never makes sence tho 00:16:57 Kinda like me after playing a drinking game with Lumina. 00:17:08 i dont play that game lol 00:17:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:17:35 You used to. You stopped after you got me wasted five times in a row. 00:17:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:54 never proven,yknow? 00:19:01 *pets mum* 00:19:05 *goes to a wall with the names of people who died under my command, engraves the name "Sergeant Hick"* 00:19:10 *pets wolf* 00:19:32 I drank with Lumi's squad ones 00:19:40 So many people dead.... Due to me. 00:19:47 *curls up in her lap sad* 00:19:54 i drank with my own squad 00:20:03 yeah shuhei and renji are freaked out still when you did 00:20:28 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:20:29 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:41 and kenpachi squat after he go drunk dirtoyd almost the planet o.o 00:21:07 Sil: *she gives Lumina a large bottle of her mothers special cocktail* 00:21:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:21:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:22:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:24 thanks sil *drinks it happily* 00:22:27 I SAY WE ALL DRINK 00:22:30 Lumina, I think I have a serve case of Foxy. 00:22:41 drinks with bro * 00:22:45 Sil: *drinks a cup of tea* 00:23:01 i need to call rangiku and renji,shuhei and Kira and lets see Ikaku and the narcissists 00:23:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:23:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 Ya. 00:23:37 Yumichika: i am not a narcissist! 00:23:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:56 *drinks the whole bottle* ON MY BILL! 00:24:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:24:22 *gives Lumina a copy of Foxy, fully fixed* 00:24:23 *rangiku,ikkaku,kira,renji,and shuhei and yumichika and i join in* 00:24:37 drinks more bottles on kuru his bill * !!!! 00:24:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:11 Rangiku: we really need to tank captian kuru lol 00:25:18 thank* 00:25:29 *opens a bottle of whiskey, pours it onto the floor while muttering a prayer* 00:26:01 *downs a 2nd bottle* 00:26:30 Lumi Lumi...I bet you 20 I can snort this Whiskey... 00:26:51 lol i bet 200 yen that you cant 00:26:54 wooooooo drinks more beer * 00:26:55 *made Foxy a full pirate look* 00:27:06 how do you snort a liquid 00:27:16 with a straw 00:27:17 *uses a straw and snorts an entire bottle of whiskey* KURU LOGIC 00:27:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:27:29 dammit im out 200 yen lol 00:27:32 wait for it 00:27:44 hey kuru..bet i can't break this bottle on your skull 00:27:45 Renji: captian kuru always overdoes it 00:27:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:49 Sil: Never gamble. 00:27:53 DO it Brandon 00:27:59 your telling me,renji. *hands kuru 200 yen* 00:28:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:28:25 okay....*smacks kuru with it and it bounces off* you owe me money 00:28:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:46 Sil: *drags Brandon away anime style* 00:28:48 You didn't so how much so *gives him a quarter 00:29:01 wait...*smashes it harder, knokcing him out* 00:29:18 also..no! not back to thoses crazy two! 00:29:20 *has steel plates for a skull* 00:29:28 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:28 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:29:29 grabs bro and teleports away * 00:29:30 Shuhei: WOOOOO screw captain aizen 00:29:34 Sil: Brandon, bet I can knock you out with a five second kiss. 00:29:38 Rangiku: yeah scrw his old ass 00:29:41 ..im..good.. 00:29:42 WHOO 00:29:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:08 Sil: Chicken., 00:30:15 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:30:25 Kira: hey lumina i bet i can dye my hair pink with this bottle of sake *Kiras drunk off his fucking ass* 00:30:32 lol go ahead 00:30:38 aizen tho is the only one who could save them xD 00:30:45 Kira smashes te bottle on his head and passes out* 00:30:46 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:47 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:31:12 Someone hold Lumi down 00:31:14 hey kat *hugs* 00:31:18 Sil: *she grabs Brandon and smiles* 00:31:22 what? im not drunk off my ass 00:31:41 CAPTAINS hOLD HER DOWN 00:31:49 why 00:31:54 this is entertainent 00:31:55 *downs a 5th bottle of sake* 00:32:03 e,e she's not drunk enough 00:32:14 help me.. 00:32:21 *picks mum* on it 00:32:27 wait what? 00:32:33 sits next to kuru watching how brandon got toture * 00:33:07 ..meep 00:33:09 Sil: *she kisses Brandon on the lips, she knocks him out though the kiss* 00:33:10 *forces Lumi to chug down a large bottle of Kuru brand Whiskey which causes her to be more drunk then Roshi* 00:33:12 ..bleh.. 00:33:20 drinks more beer * 00:33:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:33:31 Ahhhhh so good *drunk after that whisky* 00:33:31 Sil: *she smiles* 00:33:52 *slowly crawls off* crazy.. 00:33:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:55 And thus my Captains begins a new 00:33:59 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:34:00 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:16 Sil: *she licks her lips* 00:34:24 Rangiku..rangiku kiss Shuhei and i'll give you 1,000 yen 00:34:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:34:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:43 Rangiku: 1,000 yen thats enough to go shopping 00:34:44 *gives mum sake* 00:34:45 gose kenpachi rage * wooooooooooooooooooooo 00:35:17 Sil: *she walks away to go do some combat training, takes the two Toy Bonnies with her* 00:35:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:35:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:16 Rangiku kisses Shuhei and i canbe heard going Wooooooo from all the other squads* 00:36:36 Yeahhhhh! 00:36:58 half soulsociety is distoryd * yeaaaaaaaaaaa 00:37:09 Oh shit guys the cops 00:37:11 Mayuri: will you idiots STFU! 00:37:21 Mayuri! 00:37:47 Shut up! *chugs the bottle of sake wolf gave me* 00:37:51 You crazy pale bastard.... 00:38:02 mayuri: you idiots are disrupting me from my latest experiment 00:38:13 SHhhh 00:38:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:38:40 Mayuri as your commander....I order you to...chug this Whiskey 00:38:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:45 Mayuri: calm your assistant too *he points at me* 00:39:07 Mayuri: what was that? 00:39:20 Cause I said so 00:45:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:10 Soi Fon..baby you neeeeed to drink..... 00:45:14 *runs away and hides* 00:45:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:45:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:08 Soi fon: no 00:46:15 i see a flying meat goblin 00:46:26 As your captain I command you 00:46:36 *a meat dragon flies in the sky above kuru and the rest* 00:46:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:43 Soi fon: im commander of squad 2 00:47:47 Sil: *she does the combat training with the two Toy Bonnies* 00:47:55 gtg now peeps 00:47:57 o/ 00:47:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:48:02 I SAID DRINK *slams my staff onto the ground* 00:48:02 \o 00:48:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:42 Soi fon;: sigh fine... *begins drinking* 00:48:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:49:18 thats because your drunk *tucks mum in* 00:49:42 Sil: That prove it Brandon? 00:49:42 but i like this feeling 00:50:22 i know mum *tucks you in really tight* 00:50:40 aww but why cant i drink with my captain? 00:50:53 or my friends 00:51:22 Sil: Mother in law. Don't let your son see you like this. 00:51:50 awwwwwww 00:51:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:52:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:34 Sil: Or let your grand kids see you like this. 00:52:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:40 idk if they'll even know 00:52:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:52:57 Sil: Oh they will. 00:52:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:53:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:52 hooow? but its fun like this 00:54:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:54:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:22 Sil: *she goes and picks up her kids* 00:54:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:54:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:54:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:27 ? 00:55:54 *pokes lumina* 00:56:00 I wanna kills robots and hope they die in a fire now. *grabs lots of spare parts of BB and burns them* 00:56:23 / 00:56:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:56:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:09 Die In A Fire. Been listening to it endlessly. Oh and Lumina, I got you a copy of Foxy. 00:57:29 hmm.. 00:58:01 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:58:05 Sil: *she rubs Brandon's head the two Toy Bonnie's do tha same* 00:58:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:14 *scared* 00:58:39 Sil: *she giggles* 00:58:58 *sits up* e,e 00:59:10 Gaze: moms drunk? 00:59:35 *gives a girl mangle ot kuru* 00:59:46 hello 00:59:51 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:58 Gaze: hey there, wb kat 01:00:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:00:15 Sil: *she hugs Caring* 01:00:31 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:01:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:02:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:03:05 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:03:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:53 Gaze: sigh why does she drink *Facepalms* 01:04:12 Sil: So she knows how my dad is? 01:04:36 hmm..wait..sil..who is your mom.. 01:04:42 Gaze: im her daughter so maybe,sil 01:05:26 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:05:39 Boo! 01:06:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:06:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:26 Gaze: wb dad 01:06:31 Sil: Though, I know he won't be drinking right now. Too busy mourning the fallen. 01:06:40 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:06:40 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:07:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:37 Gaze: wait...which do i call dad...fuck 01:07:55 Me 01:07:59 And Chris 01:08:29 Sil: *she sighs* He does this everytime a man dies under his command. 01:08:29 Gaze: how would that even work 01:09:40 Roberta: better not to think bout it. its brain missing 01:09:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:59 Sil: Oh whatever. 01:10:35 Roberta: i meant to what gaze said,sil 01:11:58 Sil: *she holds up her hand* Sorry, hand block. 01:12:18 Roberta: uhm ok? 01:12:52 Gaze: ok? so uhm...i gues i wont ask? 01:12:56 Sil: *she smiles and heads to her room* 01:12:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:14:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:14:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:15:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:47 *I sigh and does a Crusader cross* Ooooha to ahes, oooooha to dust. 01:16:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:16:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:21 *runs after ppl with a stick* 01:17:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:18:28 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:34 Gaze: we decided to stop asking,kuru 01:18:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:56 Sil: *sends Lumina a picture of me cuddling my Pulse Rifle tightly* 01:19:31 asleep* 01:19:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:20:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:15 *tucks mum in tightly* 01:20:35 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:21:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:21:58 Roberta: kuru deciding whose...actually our dad is hard to figure out 01:22:23 Well I was here for everyone's birth. And Namine is my blood daughter 01:22:39 Sil: Bullfrag. 01:23:04 Roberta: mhm? so you saw Gaze and i's birth? 01:23:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:26:02 Well...I closed my eyes.. 01:26:25 Sil: Don't count then. 01:26:33 Roberta: would we call kuru dad,gaze? 01:26:36 I was there though. 01:26:37 Gaze: i have no clue 01:27:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:27:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:49 Sil: If your eyes are shut it don't count. 01:28:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:29 well i am heading off seeing as ether my wifi is being a dick or mum just dose not want to keep talking to me... *walks off my body fading to ash in the breeze till nothing but a black rose and note is left* Note: the most hurtful thing you can say to the ones that you care for is nothing at all. 01:28:31 Roberta: this is confusing 01:28:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:28:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:29:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:29:34 Sil: Welcome to my world. 01:29:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:12 Roberta; Blame Gaze she asked 01:30:25 Gaze: bite me,roberta 01:30:25 *changes to my Black star form and stretches* 01:30:33 Calm down you two 01:30:57 Sil: Nah, I blame my mothers madness. *her eyes go full red* Let the death flow! 01:32:26 Roberta&gaze: we are calm 01:32:41 Where's Namine? 01:32:50 namines with her bf 01:32:53 Sil: *she laughs crazy, her eyes go back to normal* Fragging hell. 01:32:58 Haru? 01:33:11 Mimi: *she taps Roberta* 01:33:36 Roberta: ? 01:33:45 Mimi: Remember me? 01:33:47 Gaze: Namines always with haru 01:33:59 Roberta: *smirks* how could i forget? 01:34:09 *sighs smiling* Well well...my little girl and student QWQ 01:34:49 Gaze: they talked bout moving in together 01:34:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:35:12 Mimi: Well, you never called, never texted. Never sent me any nudie pic's. 01:35:29 Gaze: i was dead,remember 01:35:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:12 Gaze: im thinking their madly inlove 01:36:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:36:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:55 Mimi: *puts a finger on Gaze's mouth and kisses Roberta deeply on he lips* 01:37:20 Roberta: *blushes brigt red* yyou forgot i was dead... 01:37:49 Mimi: When aren't you? 01:38:05 *looks up* 01:39:07 Roberta: kuru revived me 01:39:32 Gaze: also she has a vespa like Harukos 01:39:36 At the cost of my arm but it was worth it to revive her *ruffles her hair and disappears* 01:39:37 Mimi: Oh shut up and let me enjoy those lips. 01:40:09 Namine: its luuuunch time *riding vespa over to everyone and causing a huge dust cloud* 01:41:00 Sil: *she sighs* One thing I'll neve understand, nor wish to. 01:41:28 Namine: *crashes into gaze and their both sent flying* 01:41:39 *hangs upside down on a tree branch in a meditating pose* 01:42:03 Roberta: holy fuck?! 01:42:19 Mimi: Oh you know I'd happily do that to you. 01:43:06 Roberta: *blushes* i-i meant namine and her vespa 01:43:45 Mimi: Well next time say that. You dumby. *she flicks Roberta playfully* 01:45:00 Well there's my little daughter of madness *flips off the branch and lands next to Namine* 01:46:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:47:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:15 Roberta: *flinces a little* 01:47:30 Namine: *has a guitar on back and smiles* its fun riding a vespa,dd 01:47:55 Where's your boyfriend and my best student? 01:48:07 Mimi: *she smiles* My room or yours love? 01:48:30 Namine: Haru's at the house with Kaito 01:48:39 Roberta: yyour room? 01:49:10 Mimi: *she nods to PM and drags Roberta off to her room* 01:49:21 *kisses Namine's head* 01:49:44 Namine: *smiles* im worried what haru and kaito are doing though 01:49:49 Lumina unblock PM with me. 01:50:13 Why don't you crash in, hit them both with your moms guitar and find out? 01:50:31 *er...mind if i...skip them doing it,yknow/ *blushing bright red* 01:51:02 Namine: knowing kaito he'll get pissed off and yell bout it 01:51:19 Then hit em again -3- 01:51:36 *Kaiba gets screwed over mode* fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *carries on* 01:51:52 kaito: kaito will what? *walks over dmoking* 01:51:55 smoking* 01:52:43 Mimi: *she smiles at Roberta* Missed them moments. 01:52:53 Haru: he wanted to be with Gaze 01:53:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:53:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:15 Haru: and i wanted to be with my darling namine *3* 01:53:34 *puts Haru in an arm lock and noogies him* Yooo 01:54:10 Haru: master *smiles as hes noogied* 01:55:00 Kaito: *puffs out a huge thing of smoke* 01:56:10 Been using that Ranbo So? 01:56:26 Roberta: sorry for being gone so long..but as i was dead i didnt know how long i was gone 01:57:08 Haru: ive been using it to the point i kicked Kaitos icy ass 01:57:09 I remember how your mom was when I had brought you back Roberta *smiles at Lumi* 01:57:47 *nods to kuru smiling* im happy shes back lol 01:58:07 Roberta: it felt like i was dead for like 5 mins... 01:58:13 Remember when she was a baby *stands with Lumi showing pictures* 01:58:42 Mimi: Well, next time, remember to call me. I thought you where seeing somebody else. 01:58:44 how could i forget she was quite cute as a baby though maybe we should show mimi them 01:59:11 Roberta: *blushing* MOM! i promise i will lol 01:59:41 Mimi come look 01:59:50 Mimi: Well this coming from the GF who made her human lover a Neko. 02:00:02 Roberta: DAD please dont i want her to see them 02:00:20 Too late *hands them to Mimi* 02:00:37 Gaze: *giggles* Kaito saw them and laughed 02:01:03 Mimi: Oh come on love. I showed my pictures... And by mistakes my porn. *she blushes* 02:01:03 Kaito: *spits cigar out and stomps it out* 02:01:23 Rberta: *blushing a deepershade of red* yeah but... 02:01:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:01:48 Mimi: *she looks at the pictures* 02:01:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:34 Roberta: *looks like is about to die of embrrasment * 02:02:50 Haru: *walks over* whose baby book? 02:02:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:03:08 Mimi: Yours. 02:04:15 Haru: i dont remember my past so ha 02:04:44 Haru: huh..that baby looks like Roberta *points to the pic of Roberta playing by the swing happily* 02:04:54 Mimi: *she puts the book away* Seen most of it already *she winks* Mainly though Roberta's eyes. 02:05:06 Roberta: wwait how/ 02:05:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:44 Gaze: wb dad 02:05:50 Mimi: *she taps her nose* 02:05:57 Lagged so hard 02:06:10 Kaito: jeez for a gf you love tapping her nose lol 02:06:58 Mimi: Yeah, cause that's how we make out. 02:07:23 Kaito: Gaze and i kiss normally though she wishes i stopped smoking 02:07:33 Gaze: he smokes alot despite beign a snow fairy 02:07:59 Mimi: *she kisses Roberta on the lips* 02:08:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:08:33 Roberta: *Wraps arms around mimi and kisses her happily* 02:08:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:03 Kaito: ive been trying to stop,gaze 02:09:15 Gaze: i know and you showed me how to walk like a magazine model 02:09:54 Mimi: *she kisses back deeply* That and I like my lover to keep some memories. 02:10:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:10:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:46 Kaito; worried she'll forget her life before she died? 02:11:48 Mimi: Not. I just like my cutie how she is. *she smiles* 02:12:18 Roberta: and i love my mimi as she is too lol 02:12:36 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:12:45 Kaito: *puffs some smoke out of mouth* i dont understand Gaze' sisters. nor will i ever 02:12:50 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:39 Mimi: Well, that and doing some other things. Non love making. 02:14:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:14 Kaito: mhm? im sure you two do morethen love making 02:14:22 Roberta: Kaito. stfu 02:15:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:15:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:19 Mimi: Yeah, want to cut your guts out and eat them. 02:17:01 Kaito: *puffs some smoke out* im a snow fairy, we dont have guts like mortals do 02:17:33 Mimi: Do my breasts look like they give a care? 02:17:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:07 shot..pm 02:18:41 Kaito: idk their quite small 02:18:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:18:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:02 Roberta: KAITO! *tackles him and begins to attacking him* 02:19:30 Mimi: *she bursts into tears and runs to her room* 02:20:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:22 Roberta: Apologise to Mimi now before i kill you! *has the eyes of a beast right now* 02:21:30 Kaito: o-ok i apologise jeez it was a joke 02:22:12 Mimi: *she locks herself in her room* 02:22:13 Roberta: *hops off of Kaito and picks him up slamming him into the wall* tell mimi that! not me! and ifyou insult her again i swear to god i wont hold back! 02:22:56 Kaito: tch ok i'll go apologise *walks to mimis room* Oi,mimi 02:24:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:05 Mimi:" Go to hell! *she throws a picture frame at the door* 02:25:14 Kaito: im apologising ok. look im sorry for saying you have flat chest 02:25:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:25:39 (let this be a lesson lol, dont insult a ladies breast size. it may be your end 02:26:29 (dont do it, shot 02:27:17 Mimi: I guess I can forgive you. You jerkoff. 02:27:43 Kaito: yeah well Roberta threatened to kill me 02:27:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:29:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:30:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:56 .. 02:33:18 ? 02:34:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:34 wb kuru 02:34:47 Well damn 02:34:50 Kuru,kaito learned a valuable thing 02:35:49 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:59 Kaito walks over with a black eye* 02:35:59 lumina, now..could you..unblock my..pm? 02:36:13 and kaito has scratches on his face* 02:36:43 -walks over to her mom- 02:36:48 ys kat? 02:36:54 Mimi: *she lays o her bed still crying* 02:37:13 -hugs her mom- 02:37:23 *hugs kat smiling* 02:37:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:37:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:42 Kaito: a pissed off roberta attacked me when i called mimi flat 02:37:54 sigh 02:38:01 Roberta: you deserved it *death glaring kaito* 02:38:13 *pats Roberta's head* 02:38:28 Mimi: *she slowly cries herself to sleep, left her window open for Roberta* 02:38:28 Roberta: i dont forgive him, he made mimi cry 02:39:00 Roberta: hwo can Gazelle love him, hes an ass 02:40:14 It's Kaito. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I used to be like him when I first dated your mom 02:41:02 Mimi: *she slowly goes to sleep, texts Robert: Love u xxxxx* 02:41:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:41:28 Roberta: you were an ass who insulted people? *checks phone and sees the text and sends to her "love ya too <3** 02:42:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:43:06 Mimi: *she texts back: If you wanna cuddle me, my window is open. wink wink* 02:43:26 Roberta: text back "i'l join you soon"* 02:43:56 Mimi: *(she smiles and texts back: My cutie Neko wife* 02:44:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:39 Roberta: *text back "my beautiful neko neko wife lol" 02:44:56 Roberta: so you were like Kaito? and liked to insult people? 02:45:35 Yes Roberta. Ask your mom. I used to call her big boobed blonde even tho she has dark brown beauti- I mean normal hair 02:46:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:37 Sil: Sounds like my dad. Only his nickname for Lumina was sexy maid. 02:46:59 Roberta: she dyed her hair the same color as lightnings,yknow? im surprised you did.im guessing you two fought like ichigo and rukia/ 02:47:14 Oh the fights would turn into sex 02:47:31 Giggity. 02:47:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:47:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:48:35 Roberta:....ewwwwwww 02:48:45 Gaze: barfs hearing that* 02:49:39 *winks at Lumi* She can't deny it either 02:49:56 Mimi: *texts Roberta: You coming or not? This window is letting the warmness go.* 02:50:20 *blushes bright red* i dont deny it lol 02:50:43 Sil: Sounds like a normal day for my dad, though his normal day was killing stuff and then looking pictures of Lumina as a maid. 02:50:50 Roberta:* text "i'll be there soon" 02:51:14 but its a subject beter left...idk 02:51:50 *smiles* 02:51:51 Mimi: *she sighs and texts back": My cutie butt is starting to freeze.* 02:53:18 Roberta: *hops through mimis window as a cat* 02:53:41 *stretches and sits cross legged* 02:54:01 Mimi: About time. Shut the window before my nice body freezes. I might be a Neko but I'm only a half Neko. 02:54:03 Gaze: dad should i teach kaito atleast smanners..im getting sick of him fighting with Gaze 02:54:12 some* 02:54:56 Roberta: sorry it took too long 02:55:17 *waves hand* If you want. I mean your mother taught me lessons...(kukuku) 02:55:21 Lumina,. you listened the the song "Noticed"? It's about the fnaf 1 Foxy. 02:55:25 (kukuku) 02:55:29 * what League of legends feels like to me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYcntdAgvJg * 02:55:44 Mimi: Thought you where gonna let my body freeze. 02:55:59 Gaze: i heard from mom she taught you somewhat...sadisticly 02:56:15 Roberta: never *hops onto mimis bed* 02:56:33 Best teacher.... 02:56:54 *kurus the minotaur in the video* 02:57:01 I swear the song suits me. I like to be noticed. 02:57:19 mangles my favorite animaltronic,shot 02:57:29 Mimi: *she grabs hold of Roberta tightly* 02:57:52 shots the robot in the video too* 02:58:04 Lumi your the white haired girl 02:58:15 Toy Bonnies mine. Even if it's a dude looking like a chick.... Cross dressing. 02:58:18 lol why thank you,yknow? 02:58:26 wait i die to shot. fuck 02:58:54 poofsys the raccoon thing eating a poison shroom 02:59:11 HAHA! *posts pic's online, of me in my tank* 02:59:33 *holds up cllphone with a picture of shot in a maid outfit* 03:00:04 *holds up blackmail photo of one of my friends in a tutu* 03:00:23 He sadly looks damn good in one.] 03:00:51 wait if your the minotaur you...try to for some reason milk yourself *and i dont mean it in a dirty way so dont say it shot* 03:01:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:01:57 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:20 hey niko 03:02:34 *posts fives pictures of Lumina cleaning my tank* 03:03:00 i never cleaned it 03:04:00 Yes you did. After I threw in some new clothes. 03:04:07 how can someone be so high they dont know whats going on 03:05:17 Mimi: *she wraps her arms around Roberta* I'm all yours hun. 03:06:01 Roberta: *smiles and kisses mimi happily and wraps arms around her* 03:06:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 03:07:27 Mimi: *she smiles and smiles* My body is all yours. 03:11:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:07 *beats up a little kid* Nigga! I can say it cause I'm the only damn black person here ~.~ 03:14:16 yeah...you wanted me to call you one but i didnt 03:14:52 Mimi: *she smiles and rubs Roberta's stomach* 03:15:15 xD I remember that 03:16:00 you kept trying to convince me to but i didnt lol 03:18:09 *still happy i hadnt* 03:18:09 I tried 03:18:21 you could never get me to lol 03:19:13 e.e 03:19:57 your dieing to get me to say it still 03:20:23 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:21:23 Yes xD 03:24:13 so meh lol 03:25:45 Sigh... 03:27:13 ? 03:28:56 -~- I have to go skating with jj and Reed in a few 03:29:59 sounds like fun 03:30:19 It is. Specially when me and Jj scare reed cause there is this tunnel 03:30:38 *sits down besides kuru* is it really that scary? 03:30:39 I used my Morgan Freeman impression and she screamed her ass off 10:43:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:58:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:06:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 11:07:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 21:14:29 Oh Skar!!!~ 21:14:42 /me appears on jj head* 21:16:05 See caught her again Coco :D 21:16:10 Does Skar want Jj kiss? :3 21:16:13 Malis: -w- 21:16:25 NO *batman voice* 21:16:37 i got you *wraps around jj head* 21:17:12 (giggle) Skar so amazing *^* 21:17:28 *Nuzzles head really hard against you* e-e 21:18:26 hehehe,batman 21:19:07 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:19:15 Skar soft.... Jj might go crazy @_e 21:19:20 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:27 I really like your avi Skar, who is et? 21:21:09 it is Yoruichi Shihōin from bleach~ 23:14:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:39 Hihi 23:14:53 hey teen 23:14:56 Sil: Yeah, *she blushes* Not got the hang of cloning. 23:15:27 you can have the clotehs that are bout your size if you want? 23:15:34 *barks happy then growls at Wolf baring teeth* 23:15:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:16:50 Sil:No, when I made the clone it tapped into your mind and picked a outfit from your memory. 23:17:12 shot..pm? 23:17:12 sounds like a pain 23:17:21 even caring seems to hate me... *walks off* 23:17:32 shes barking happily at you,wolf 23:17:45 *can tell since i owned a rottwheiler as a little girl* 23:17:58 *tilts head blinking confused* 23:18:59 Sil: Yeah, I need to work on my cloning. 23:19:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:49 im not an aqua...so cant help... 23:19:56 wb kuru hey peepers 23:20:06 I lagged out? 23:20:14 what happened to the welcome box? 23:20:18 i think more ghosting? 23:20:19 *paws Sil then bites her arm* 23:20:24 i have no ideal 23:20:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:20:27 Sil: *she shuts her eyes, her skin all white after her mind wipe spell* 23:20:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:20:45 2 of the five mods here blocked my pm.. 23:20:46 Sil: *she gasps* 23:20:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:55 and they are? 23:20:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:00 Welcome to the KH! Enjoy your stay in the realm of light, but remember to get a minimum of four (4) edits to chat if you do not have it. If you do have four (4) edits or more, you can chat. Note: You must also remember to read the rules before you chat. Thank you, and enjoy your stay! 23:21:04 *blinks confused then barks at Sil* 23:21:06 ah hem...you..and teen 23:21:39 i kinda knew 1 of them was from me but didnt know teen did 23:22:03 Is it just me, but when you get on chat, the welcome to chat thing is all muddled and messy? 23:22:09 if freek was here he was also be one...but he doesn't even talk to me 23:22:10 Sil: What was that for? *the bite mark bleeds out white blood* 23:22:16 no one else noticed that? seriously? 23:22:18 its like i don't exist to him 23:22:57 sigh.. 23:23:02 i cant exactly control what others do when blocking pms 23:23:14 i know...but my pm to you? 23:23:16 *licks the blood up then makes a face* 23:23:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:23:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:33 idk/ 23:23:35 In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came That voice which calls to me and speaks my name And do I dream again for now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind 23:23:49 Sil: *she whimpers softly* You bit me. 23:23:51 could you unblock it?.. 23:24:01 bit busy level grinding 23:24:03 Sing once again with me Our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind. Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Phantom Of The Opera Lyrics | MetroLyrics 23:24:20 Whats up with Wiki 23:24:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:24:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:37 ok...quetion. who messed with the welcome message? 23:24:39 *yawns sucking on it slowly healing the wound* w wah bood white/ 23:24:41 question* 23:24:48 I have no idea 23:24:53 let me check who did it 23:25:13 thanks peepers 23:25:36 hmm.. 23:25:42 *gives all a hug* 23:26:01 I think its a wikia-wide bug @ Peepers 23:26:09 ya I dont see anything Lumi 23:26:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:26:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:21 fucking odd.... 23:26:22 like teen said it was a bug 23:26:24 *falls asleep* 23:26:28 *hugs back* 23:26:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:26:45 Sil: *she faints* 23:27:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:04 bugs happened before, one time all my stuff on my profile here was deleted and it said JJ did it. but JJ said she didnt do it. so the thing bugged out. 23:27:16 *disappears before Brandon could* Sorry but no *appears on Yggdrasil* 23:27:20 sigh...bugs.... 23:28:00 Not bugs, Wikia, they make one change that fucks everything else up. 23:28:17 teacher: All you guys,are noisy and bad, you guys talk to much. I should hold you all back me: I didn't do anything, all im doing it listening to Phantom of the Opera. 23:28:31 I'm barely hanging on. Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see these tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes. *sings* 23:29:32 @ Niko 23:29:38 In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery 23:29:43 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:29:49 I might watch the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera 23:29:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:29:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:59 I was watching in class 23:30:12 in the middle of class with my tablet 23:31:05 https://33.media.tumblr.com/7777e0fb058bb5a2d4411b84c0c1fb74/tumblr_meqawwAcIh1qfy2kdo5_250.gif 23:31:06 lol 23:31:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5z_l6NE3qs 23:31:42 Sil: *she slowly gets up* 23:32:31 *curls up into a ball* 23:33:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:35:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:35:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:45 I named my dragon after a sing along 23:35:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6V15a0dzbk why 11 yrs old shouldnt play WoW lol* 23:36:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:21 wb teen 23:37:00 shot? 23:37:08 teen..why u block my pm 23:37:18 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=184537&tab=dragon&did=16690009 23:37:30 because Pm is acting up for him. 23:37:45 ..wait..nvm 23:37:56 Pm been acting up for me as well 23:38:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:38:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:49 *hides why i blocked them and goes back to fb* 23:39:29 Its rare for me block users from pm. 23:39:36 only did it to two users 23:39:47 its...peepers iv only really done it to a few. and one was princekakarot 23:40:08 I blocked a users because she was too clingy to me 23:40:15 I don't use pm unless Org forces one aka Admin pm or when someone randomly pms aka Peepers xD 23:40:28 XD 23:40:49 Its rare for people to pm me, but it isnt rare for me to hide out in pm and talk to others 23:41:08 lol i pmed you last night but that for a reason 23:41:59 I actually had to block another users from my pm because they were too demanding 23:42:03 in main. 23:43:06 *curls up nest to mum* 23:43:09 they always demanded my attention talking about something I completely didn't understand, no matter how much I told him what he talked about hurt my brain, and I didnt and wouldnt understand how it worked, and others were the same way. He wouldnt stop, 23:43:34 Until one day I yelled at him and explained to him what he was doing was selfish and rude. 23:43:50 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:54 Wb 23:43:56 hi 23:43:58 wb 23:44:16 oh wait I blocked 4 users from pm. 23:44:17 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:27 it's still like that weird 23:44:38 wb caring 23:44:43 thjans 23:45:03 Sil: Hey. 23:45:09 i think brandon, shot and princekakarot oh and klaus are the only people i blocked 23:45:18 ..but why me?. 23:45:20 what did i do 23:45:21 i guess wikia bugged again 23:45:21 the other two, one was talking sexier to me and I blocked him from pm, and the other users I banned was this guy named. Sitcomlover who just randomly pmed me and asked me to go on youtube and like and scribe, to a video. so I said. "shut up" and blocked his pm. 23:45:34 i mean..uhhh wikia did it,brandon 23:45:34 *sexual, ugh autocorrect 23:45:49 *Takes my cookies back i was going to give you* 23:46:02 hwllo mikaas Sil 23:46:20 lol 23:46:22 Sil: *she puts a bandage around her arm* 23:46:24 you know would be horrible 23:46:28 you get no cookies until unblock 23:46:40 ok? 23:46:55 trying to click pm, and accidentally hitting "give chatmod status" 23:47:02 ^ that would be horrible 23:47:11 kicking is worse 23:47:12 Not really. 23:47:17 I did that to Max once 23:47:22 XD 23:47:34 WORST DECISION EVER 23:47:34 i've done it before just not one here 23:47:53 It would probably happen to me on my tablet 23:48:11 because when I try to hit pm, it clicks contribution 23:48:21 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:32 i hate internet i wanna kill it! 23:48:51 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 23:48:53 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:59 Sil: *her skin is still white* 23:49:07 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 23:49:11 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:25 *paints Sil pink* 23:49:27 But then we all couldn't talk Caring 23:49:54 it's slower then a pet snail on wheels! 23:50:49 Sil: Sis. 23:51:40 it is or maybe it's my laptop but at least i was nice and said that not slower then my RL mom 23:51:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:51:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:48 Sil: *she sits down* 23:52:19 NEVER I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD BY CALLING UP A HEARD OF HEARTLESS! mahahahahahaha 23:52:47 Sil: *she takes off the bandages covering up the bite mark* 23:52:49 hey i wonder if a snail could use a hot wheels care 23:52:52 car* 23:52:52 shot pm 23:53:17 er....bbut heartless are easy to kill 23:53:32 plus i have all fiction. i can erase them from existence 23:53:34 http://41.media.tumblr.com/74d843c13547890050afe4237a98d02a/tumblr_nuh9apgeUy1tg4tuso1_1280.jpg 23:53:56 And I'm Kuru xD 23:54:13 *throws fanfiction about Lumina at Heartless* 23:54:27 plus watch. *snaps fingers and erases the color blue from the world so the sky is blood red* 23:55:28 ah boo boo 23:56:09 ... 23:56:12 *claps hands togethor and erases all color from the world but black and white* 23:56:23 Oh great, a Cyrene sky. 23:56:34 What are we black and white cartoons? 23:56:48 *claps hands togethor and color returns to the world* 23:57:23 sunshine daisys bottom melone turn this stupid fat rat yellow 23:58:24 see? 23:58:34 *looks at the old shotgun* You where a brave man Hick. 2015 09 10